Doctor Who: Arkham Chronicles: Book One: Arkham Asylum
by The Wordsmith Myth
Summary: Fresh off of the Death of Rose the Doctor finds himself in Arkham Asylum just as the events of the games are about to begin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS. That was it. The star had burnt out before he had gotten to say what he wanted. It was too much of a risk to destroy another star for those words. Such simple, difficult words. That was the last time he'd get to speak to her. To Rose Tyler. He just stood next to the console, processing.

He went to the console and began to flip switches ready to go somewhere, anywhere. Anything that could take his mind off the way he felt. The Doctor ignored the tightness in his chest. The burning in his eyes as if he was on the verge of tears. As he worked the monitor on the TARDIS began to beep. He looked at it and walked to it grabbing the side with his hand and sliding it closer to him.

The readings were strange, impossible. He glanced to the TARDIS doors and walked over to them. He grabbed the handles and opened the TARDIS doors. His eyes widened. "What?" He asked himself.

There floating in the space in front of him was rift. A tear in the fabric of dimensions. It was a large tear with the ends glowing with white energy. In the rift he saw it was raining, the damp dead grass surrounded a dilapidated building. Far from the building in the area just through the rift was a large gate that had words written on them.

"Arkham Asylum"

The Doctor recognized the name as that of a building in the Batman franchise. But, he knew little more than that. The TARDIS lurched sending him backwards and the doors closed. The TARDIS began to fly toward the rift.

"Stop! Stop that right now!" He ran to the console and began working to pull the TARDIS away.

The levers were jammed. He couldn't do anything. The TARDIS of its own volition was flying straight towards the rift. To a different Universe. "Stop it! I said, stop!" The Doctor yelled.

The TARDIS kept flying and the Doctor braced for impact. As the TARDIS passed through the rift it should have died. But it didn't. The console sparked, the room shook wildly, and the TARDIS landed with a crash, but the TARDIS was still alive.

The Doctor looked at the monitor. "Well I hope you had your fun because we are going back through that rift. We aren't supposed to be here." He said.

He saw the rift starting to close on the monitor. "NO! NONONONONOOOO!" The Doctor yelled quickly as he tried to get the TARDIS to take off.

It refused. The Doctor sighed as the rift closed trapping the TARDIS and him in this dimension. "Come on really? Why'd you do that?" He asked.

He sighed and looked at the TARDIS doors. No point in sitting here waiting around for someone to come knocking. He walked to the door taking his brown trench coat from one of the support pillars and putting it on.

He grabbed the handle of the doors and pulled them open. He stepped out into the rainy weather and looked around. It was dark, it was gloomy, it was what he always thought a place like Gotham would be. He walked towards the nearest door. It was the entrance. A bat like car was already there in front of the building.

"Well… I guess it's forwards then." He said to himself.

He walked past the entrance to the door. He grabbed the handles and tried to open the door. It was locked. That was no matter. He reached into his brown suit coat's inner pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver. He pressed the device against the lock and pressed the button. The tip glowed blue and the object gave out a high pitched buzz momentarily until he heard the lock click open. He opened the door and walked into a hall.

The inside was little better than the outside, though it looked as though engineers had added up to date security cameras and other measures. A guard looked at him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

The Doctor put on a wide grin and pulled out the Psychic paper. "Don't mind me, I'm with the police department." He showed them the psychic paper. "Detective Smith, John Smith. I'm looking for Batman." He said.

The guard looked at the paper as if trying to find something false. But it seemed to check out for him.

"He's taken the Joker to intensive care. If you hurry you might catch up with him." The guard informed him.

"Thank you." The Doctor said. "Appreciate the help. Now if you could just point me towards intensive care."

The guard looked at him a little incredulous. "You're a detective who hasn't been in the Asylum. Not even to talk to patients?" He asked.

"I'm new I transferred here from… Central City." The Doctor said.

"Right. Go that way keep going straight until you reach prisoner transfer. The other guys will guide you from there." The guard said pointing.

"There we are then, thanks again." The Doctor put his hands in his trench coat pockets and walked towards the next door.

"Detective." The Guard called out.

The Doctor spun around to look at him.

"Just avoid talking to the inmates. They get riled up easily. And don't mind the Blackgate prisoners. Their stay here is only temporary."

The Doctor just smiled and nodded before going back on his way. He dropped the happy go lucky smile when he was out of sight. Nothing about this situation was good. He had a horrible feeling that everything was about to go south.

"Hey look boys, that guy's all dressed up. Think that maybe he's another cop?" A convict asked as the Doctor walked by.

The Doctor ignored the jeers and threats of the people as he walked past them. He kept walking until he got to the prison transfer room. As he stepped onto the small elevator to descend the few feet to the floor below, the alarms began to sound.

The Doctor looked around at each of the screens as they changed from one Warden Sharp to a tall man with a wite face and blood red lips. The Doctor recognized this villain. Joker.

"Alright everyone. Starting now I control this facility. Boys get out of your cells and get to killing. I don't want any dumb guards interrupting the special party I have planned!" The villain cackled.

The Doctor heard movement and doors opening. If the convicts saw him they would certainly attack him He looked around thinking quickly feeling his heartbeat begin to rise as he tried to think of place to hide He looked down. The floor grate. He lifted it and slowly slipped inside closing the grate behind him. He walked under the floor as not to be seen.

He heard footsteps above him and waited. One of the voices sounded familiar. The convict from before.

"Where's that guy in the suit. No way he could have gotten far in the time he had?"

The Doctor knew he couldn't stay here. He looked above him where many of the convicts stood. Almost right over top of him. He then saw the large light above. He took out the sonic as an idea formed in his head.

It was risky, dangerous, he'd only have one shot and if it failed he was surely dead. He pointed the screwdriver through the whole and pressed it.

"Hey what's that noise?" A convict asked looking around.

A moment later the light shattered darkening the room and spraying the men with glass. As they all stumbled back distracted the Doctor hopped out of the floor grate and made for the nearest door. He came upon a vent that was screwed into the floor. Using the sonic he removed the screws as quickly and quietly as possible while the thugs were still distracted.

He pulled the grate off of the wall and went into the vent before the thugs figured out what was going on. He sighed relieved and left the room heading towards wherever this vent would take him.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Doctor kept moving he pulled something out of his pocket. It looked to be an earbud. He used the Sonic to change the radio waves it received. He put it in and tapped into the waves of the thugs radios. The Doctor kept walking as he heard them take over each part of the facility.

The Doctor walked through the vents. As he did, he thought about how much trouble he just got himself into. There wasn't going to be anyone he could rely on if things went bad. And things were almost certain to go bad in an insane asylum with literal criminally insane super villains.

He came out of the vent behind one of said loons. A man holding a guard in an electric chair. The man was bald and his body was covered in scar tissue. Injuries sustained from a knife slicing into the skin by the looks of it. Too many around his body and too organized to have been caused by some kind of torture. The Doctor gathered that the cuts were most likely self inflicted. Judging from the crazed look in the man's eyes and the remote control to the electric chair, definitely a serial killer.

The Doctor quietly tried to make his way toward the man. He hoped to possibly subdue him or find some way to save the guard. He saw the cords connecting the chair to a generator. If he deactivated generator than he'd stop power running to the chair. He slowly did this keeping out of sight.

"If I see anything that even looks like a bat. This guy fries." The man said.

"Alright we get it. Just don't hurt him." The guards said from the other end of the hall.

"Oh I'll still hurt him. Still have fun." The man said.

"Zaasz don't-!" A guard shouted but the insane man already pushed the button.

Nothing happened. "What? Why is there no shock? Why aren't you screaming in pain?" Zaasz asked.

"Ah yes. Well I believe that's my fault." The Doctor said making himself known stuffing his hands in his trench coat pockets.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He introduced himself with a grin.

"No!" Zaasz pulled a knife out of the guards belt.

"No more Doctors! They always try to fix me! Always try to make me see THEIR reason. I'm not broken. They just don't understand the beauty of my actions. Doctors are broken. You are more broken than me DOCTOR." Zaasz spat each word with venomous intent.

"Well… In some ways… I'm sure I am more broken than you." The Doctor replied.

"You're sick Zaasz. You need to kill don't you? You can't stop yourself… can you?" He asked.

"I don't wanna stop anyway!" Zaasz began to charge before being knocked over and knocked out by the man the Doctor was least hoping to meet.

Batman stood up and walked up to the Doctor. "That was reckless. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"What's your name?" Batman pressed.

"The Doctor."

"You're real name."

"THE DOCTOR." The Timelord repeated his answer again now sounding a little exasperated.

"I'm not lying that's what I'm called. Now. Would you please be so kind as to explain what's going on so I can beat figure how to help."

"Joker has escaped. He's had commissioner Gordan kidnapped by a corrupt Guard named Frank Boles. I'm going after him. I suggest you find a place to hide. It's too dangerous for civilians to be walking around the place." Batman said.

"And? You seem to be doing just fine." The Doctor observed looking at him.

"I'm not a civilian. I'm Batman." The Dark Knight said.

The Doctor leaned in close. "I'm not even human." He explained. "You have some way of checking that. Go ahead. I've got two hearts and very very active brain." The Doctor.

He knew that Batman must have something in that cowel to check. "You see? See those Neurons firing so fast, my brain is moving at speed a hundred times that of a normal person. I'm a genius, a supercomputer. And I can help." The Doctor said.

"You want to help? Fine. Take this and go back the way I came. There's a creature there that used to be a man. I want to know what he is." Batman ordered handing the Doctor an earpiece with a miche.

The Doctor took out the earpiece he had originally and accepted this new headset. He put it on. "Oracle. I'm sending a man back to where the Joker escaped. I want you to work with him to find out what happened to that patient in solitary confinement." Batman told her.

The Doctor heard a voice in his own ear. "Alright. Hello. I'm Oracle," She said.

"Hello Barbra." The Doctor said without thinking,

Batman suddenly grabbed his collar and lifted him off the ground. "How do you know that name?" He asked,

"Same way I know who you are under that cowell." The Doctor said cryptically. "Don't worry, I'm on your side." He assured.

Bruce set him down. "Hurry. I want answers." He said walking off.

The Doctor straightened his suit. "Okay Oracle. I'm The Doctor. What say you that we find out what this monster that your friend speaks of is." The Doctor said.

"You can't get there from where you are the door to solitary is locked again. So is the way out of this one." Oracle informed him.

"Locked doors can't stop me." The Doctor said walking to the exit. He pulled out the Sonic and pointed it at the mechanical door. He pressed the button and the screwdriver began to buzz again. The red light on the door turned green and it opened.

"How did you do that?" Barbra asked.

"With my Sonic Screwdriver." The Doctor said.

"Sonic what?" Oracle asked again.

"Just something I built one day when I was bored. It's extremely useful. It's very good at opening doors." The Doctor explained as we walked through a lobby. "Oh look a computer. Maybe I can get a map of this place." The Doctor said.

"You're really stopping to print out a map?" Barbra asked.

"No of course not," The Doctor corrected her talking as if he thought his plan was obvious. "I have a photographic memory and can memorize things very fast. I just need to take a peek at the map and I'll have the whole thing in my head." He walked over to the computer and sat down.

"Password locked, let's see here." The Doctor typed on the keyboard for a few seconds. "And I'm in." He said.

"Wow… that was fast. I'm kind of impressed." Barbra complimented.

"Thank you very much." The Doctor said.

He looked through all the files of the computer at an extreme speed getting a map but also learning about patients and staff. "Very interesting." The Doctor said.

"What is?" Barbra asked. "Well, for starters. This Waylon Jones. He's quite the case." The Doctor said,

"Are you looking at patient records?" Oracle asked.

"Was? Done now. I know everything about them. Well, at least I know everything that the asylum has on them."

"I want to see Waylon some time. I think I might be able to help him." He said. "He's insane. Are you sure?" Barbra asked.

"I think I can help with his source problem." He said. "Well maybe someday but not today. There are more important things to worry about right now." The Doctor said.

He used the Sonic Screwdriver to encrypt the computer. Didn't want any bad people trying to get this info. The Doctor heard a doop open and looked over. A few thugs walked in. "Alright boys we got this place to ourselves. Let's get looting there has to be something valuable in this huge ass place."

The Doctor ducked behind the counter. He waited until they walked out of his path and he ran for the automatic door. "Hey! Grab that guy!" A thug yelled.

As the door closed behind him the Doctor used the Sonic to lock it. He exhaled looking up at the ceiling. That was too close. "Okay, what's goin' on?" He heard a female voice through the speaker.

He spun around to see one of the screens had a lady on it. She wore a nurses outfit and a mask. Her white makeup and overall presentation fit the psychological profile of Harely Quinn.

"Ah hello. Dr. Harleen Quinzel?" The Doctor asked. "Call me Harley good lookin'." She flirted.

"That's- no." The Doctor said. "So you have control over the facility. You and you mad boyfriend yes?" He asked. "How did you manage that? More than that, why did he let himself get caught? What's he planning. Seems like this was staged considering how fast he escaped and how fast you took over. No wait I can figure it out." The Doctor said.

"Let's see… it has to be something in the Asylum. Something he could only get here… can't quite put my finger on it… oh well I'll figure it out," The Doctor said.

"Yeah that's nice. Listen I'm supposed to be in control. I don't know how you keep unlocking my doors but quit doin' that." Harley ordered.

"Why? Doesn't seem to help anyone to let you have control over this place." The Doctor responded.

"Fine. I'll find out how you're doin this. And when I do you won't do it anymore." She said.

The screen returned to normal. The Doctor took out his ear piece. "Barbara I want you to make good use of this. I'm sending you condensed soundwaves that can when translated into numbers will give you a very handy line code. It should give you control of some of the Asylum. At the very least it will give you camera access."

He pressed the Sonic against piece of tech and pressed it down. The sonic buzzed several pitched over the span of 10 seconds. He put the earpiece back in. "How's that?" He asked he said his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Hold on, getting it now. Whoa. This is amazing I'd never have thought of this." Barbara said causing the Doctor's mouth to stretch into a grin.

"Good. I'm almost there. We'll find out what's going on here yet." He said as the door to Solitary opened.

A guard standing over a dead body pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. The Doctor stopped and looked at the gun.

"I'm the Doctor I'm working with the Batman." The Doctor said still looking at the weapon.

"Oh what are you doing here? Batman has already been through here?"

"Well I'm… sorry could you put that away." The Doctor requested.

"Oh sorry. So many maniacs running about. I have an itchy trigger finger." The Guard said holtering the gun.

"Okay. Like I said. I'm the Doctor and I'm here to take a look at the body." The Doctor informed the guard running over to what was once a person.

"Let's see here. The bone is extending out in some places. His body disproportionate and there's been rapid cellular growth in much of the muscle tissue. It's no wonder his heart gave out it could take the rapid changes. " The Doctor said.

"I wonder what caused the change… it certainly wasn't a natural mutation. Something in the blood maybe." He said.

He thought about all the information he learned recently. "Maybe… no it can't be… unless." The Doctor said to himself.

"Doctor are you going to let me in on what you're thinking?" Oracle asked.

"In a moment." The Doctor said taking out the Sonic Screwdriver.

He scanned the body for foreign elements. He looked at the sonic device reading the results of said scan.

"OH!" He yelled suddenly making the guard nearby jump.

"It's Venom. The enhancement drug! Well sort of." The Doctor said.

"I read about the drug and it;s composition on the computer when accessing Bane's patient files, but this is different. It's more potent, more addictive, and much more lethal. This mut why Joker let himself get captured… but if he didn't have access to it outside the Asylum and knew about it then… then he must have been working with someone in the Asylum. Someone here in the staff it working for him. Or was." The Doctor deduced.

"Barbra I only had access to patient files on the computer. I need you to get me everything you can about the staff." The Doctor said as walked to a console in one of the stalls in the room. "I'll get everything I can." She assured him.

"Right." The Doctor said. "Well then. I think that I should assist Batman, what is he doing?" The Doctor asked,

"He's looking for my dad. The Joker kidnapped him." Oracle said.

"Okay brilliant. I mean bad that he was kidnapped but good that I have something to do." The Doctor said.

"You sound like you're enjoying this." Barbra commented a little pensive.

"Oh far more than I probably should be. It's a good distraction from ro- from a friend that I lost recently." The Doctor replied. Rose' name got stuck in his throat.

"Doctor? Doctor? DOCTOR!?" Oracle shouted,

The Doctor snapped back to reality. "Sorry. Just reminiscing. Time to find your dear old dead eh?" He asked,

"But, you don't know where he is do you? And Bruce said the trail has gone cold for now." She said.

"Well then. Guess I should start looking. Allons-y." He said walking out of the room.

He looked around the corridor. "Okay well… I think the first thing we should do is get me in the same place as Bats." The Doctor said.

"Alright… he just left the building. He's in the west courtyard. If you hurry you can catch up to him." She said.

"Brilliant." The Doctor replied as he made to leave.

As he walked he noticed that there were a lot of black gate prisoners. Majority of them were either unconscious or too afraid to even come close to him. He initially thought that this was just the aftereffects of their run in with Batman but it seemed more than that. They cowered away from him as if he was the monster under their beds. Their greatest fears.

"Fear is such a beautiful expression isn't it?" He heard a voice behind him.

He spun around to see Jonhathon Crane AKA Scarecrow who proceeded to spray him with his feat Toxin.

He coughed violently as he felt the toxin's effect. He felt his hearts begin to beat feaster. He looked around. What he saw was surprising, but made sense. He expected to see the Daleks, The Cybermen, or maybe even a Weeping Angel. Instead he saw himself. Standing across from him with a dreadful smile.

"Well. Now this is interesting." His hallucination said.

"You're not real, You're just in my head." The Doctor said placing his hands in the pockets of his trench coat.

"Oh I'm definitely in your head. I'm perfectly real though. I'm that part of you that you don't want to admit to. The part that knows that you could do anything. That you can do whatever you want."

"No. I can't just do what I want there are rules. There are consequences." The Doctor told his counterpart.

"To hell with rules. To hell with consequences. We're The Doctor. We can do anything. Stop world war two? Done. Stop the Time War? Done." He said walking around the Doctor.

"Save Rose."

"No." The Doctor said firmly. "No you're wrong. There are things we must not do. Lines that we will not cross. That is one of those lines." He said.

"Strange." Cran said. "Most people cry, and scream, and beg for their fears to go away. But when presented with your greatest fear… all you do is stand." He walked around in front of the Doctor who stared him down.

"Oh but there is fear there. You see something don't you? There is a dreadful calm." He asked. "I've never seen someone react to my toxin in such a way I must say you… interest me."

"You could end him right now." The Fear Doctor said. "It would be so easy. You know how to. How to kill him. Just give in."

"No." The Doctor said looking at the Hallucination. "I'm The Doctor. I chose that name for a reason. You're my greatest fear but you don't control me." He said calmly.

He looked down at Crane. "My greatest fear is myself Crane. But my demons don't control me the way they control you. You see fear as something that cannot be escaped and to a degree that's true. But I am not going to let my fears get the better of me."

"Impossible. No one can escape their fear. This bravado you hold is nothing compared to the fear that will overtake you soon." Scarecrow said.

The Doctor grabbed Scarecrow by his torn clothing his teeth clenched. "Trust me Crane. You don't want me to give into my fear. The things I've done when scared, or angry, or in the heat of some passion… would give you an entirely new understanding of the word. Fear isn't your weapon. It's mine." The Doctor pushed him back,

"I'm going now. Feel free to try and stop if you want but I'm warning you not to." He warned.

"Or what? You're going to incapacitate me as the Batman does. Send me back to a cell? Or will you kill me?" Scarecrow asked clearly more criouse than scare.

The Doctor looked into the eyes of his mask. "Oh I won't kill Crane. There are punishments much worse than death. I could lock inside your own mind for the rest of your life. I could turn you into a real Scarecrow and leave you on the fields for the rest of your life. If you push me you'll wish for the Batman back," Without another word he walked off.

"Doctor?" Oracle asked. "Are you… okay?"

"Fine." The Doctor said. "It's time I had a word with Bishop Sharp. I need to find him."

"Okay bringing up camera feed… got it. Okay he's currently in the medical facility one of the nurses rescued him and locked herself in with him." She said. "I can patch you into radio."

The Doctor waited until he was patched in then said "Hello. Warden Sharp and Miss Nurse this is the Doctor. Are you okay?" He asked,

"Alright. Doctor Who?" The nurse asked she sounded familiar. Too familiar.

"Just the Doctor miss…?"

"Tyler. Nurse Rose Tyler." The women said.

The Doctor stopped walking. "...Rose?"


End file.
